1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to cleaning apparatus and their method of use for dispensing fluid under pressure onto a surface or surfaces being cleaned.
2. Related Art
Generally, large tanks, such as rail car tanks for example, or other vessels used in transporting liquids, accumulate a build-up of material on interior tank surfaces over time. This is particularly troublesome with solutions prone to build-up on surfaces in the form of solids, sludges, and slimes, such as occurs with latex, silicone, enamel, and the like. To avoid contamination, when the particular liquid is emptied from the tank, it is necessary to clean the tank prior to reusing the tank. Cleaning the tank typically involves one or more persons climbing into the tank and utilizing an extremely high pressure, i.e. 20,000–40,000 psi, power wash hose to remove the build-up from the tank surfaces. Generally, each person cleaning the tank is capable of cleaning a single surface at any given moment in time. Utilizing high pressure hoses to clean the tanks is not only time consuming, and thus, costly, but it can prove hazardous if the person comes in contact with the high pressure jet stream. In addition, the person within the tank must often take proper precautions to avoid exposure to potentially hazardous chemicals and dangers of working in a confined space.